dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Future Zamasu
|Race = Core People |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Address = Sacred World of the Kais of Universe 10 |Occupation = Former Kai Apprentice Supreme Kai |FamConnect = Zamasu (alternate timeline counterpart) Gowasu (former master) Goku Black (ally) Zeno (superior) }} Future Zamasu is the former Supreme Kai apprentice of Universe 10, who became an immortal god. It is later revealed that Future Zamasu and Goku Black are allies and that Black promised Future Zamasu that he can kill Goku. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Future Trunks Saga Future Zamasu appears in Future Trunks' timeline. During Goku Black's initial battle with Goku, Zamasu descends from above in a bright light, reminding Goku Black of his promise to allow him to kill Goku and attacks Goku at the same time with Black forcing Trunks to jump in and even up the fight. During the fight Trunks at Super Saiyan 2 is far to much for him to handle and is being dominated but when Trunks kills him with a stab it does nothing and Zamasu pulls it out promoting Trunks to attack him with The Final Flash which does nothing. Goku lands apparently having beaten or momentarily disabled Black and prepares to confront Zamasu with Trunks but Black reappears and preps a Black Kamehamaha Goku and Trunks try to move but Zamasu stops them and allows them to be hit nearly killing them. As Black and Zamasu prepare a dual ki sphere to kill them Mai and here resistance now attack with gas grenades forcing Black and Zamasu to cover there eyes. Future Yajirobe darts in and grabs Trunks and Goku and flees with them unable to grab Vegeta though Mai manages to grab him and using the Time Machine Mai sends them back to the past to regroup Power Future Zamasu possess enough power to face Super Saiyan Blue Goku in battle, and Super Saiyan Future Trunks soon after (who has greatly increased his power by training in the past), and also hold down said opponent plus Super Saiyan Future Trunks simultaneously long enough to for Goku Black to strike them down. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' - Zamasu is capable of flight using his ki. *'Energy Blade' - Zamasu concentrates ki around his hand and then uses it like a sword to slice opponents. *'Immortality' – The ability to live forever and not be killed. Used by the Zamasu who appeared in Future Trunks' timeline, it is currently unknown how this ability was granted to him. **'Regeneration' – Thanks to his immortality, the Zamasu who appeared in the future can heal any wound in seconds. Voice actors * Japanese: Shin-ichiro Miki Battles *Future Zamasu & Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) & Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) Gallery Zama.png|Zamasu appears in Future Trunks' timeline Gokulearn.png|Goku learned Zamasu's true colors Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters Category:Core People Category:Future Characters Category:Deities Category:Males Category:Universe 10 Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes